the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sibling Bonding
'Mission Details' *'Date': 11/02/13 *'Submitted by': Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki *'Rank': S *'Overseer': Strider *'QP Reward': 2 QP (Rewards halved because it's a solo mission) *'Ryo Reward': 3000 (Rewards halved because it's a solo mission) 'Ninja Team' *Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Explore the hidden laboratory. Story: Still needing more information about his father and his experiments, Susamo decided to go and explore one his father's, Kenshi Uchiha, labs. He decided to forgo bringing anyone besides his sister, Lust, since he needed to get her stronger and didn't trust anyone besides Tanyū near her. Mission Recap Susamo and Lust first had to go a village near the outskirts of the Land of Fire, almost in its border with the Land of Hot Water. They asked around for a man that looked like Kenshi, but nobody remarked seeing anyone like that. Leaving the village without no information, they were lucky to stumble across a secret entrance deep inside a forest near the village they had visited. They found themselves in a gray, long hallway, dimly-lit. Moving forward, they saw that there were multiple sets of doors, most of them being also dark rooms, filled with glass capsules which contained people in them, most deformed in some way or with animal characteristics. Looking through the other doors, they finally found one that wasn't basically a experiments deposit, but what seemed like an office: inside was a small desk, some shelves full of books and other unimportant pieces of furniture. But before they can inspect it, they hear rumbling noises coming from the end of the hallway, as if a really big creature was grunting. Not long after a deformed clone of Susamo, with abnormal muscle growth and hulking proportions, appears, but Susamo and Lust hide and aren't seem by the monster, who stays around the area looking for them for a while before leaving. The two then move on after checking the documents on the desk, which turned out to be nothing, finding a staircase and descending down to another level of the lab. The second level of the facility was the ACTUAL lab, with various substances on display in various shelves. Clones of Susamo and even a few clones of Lust patrolled the rooms, and the original Sus and Lus had to fight a few of them before continuing to what they hoped would be the location of Kenshi's actual office, with his secrets. They decided to go for a more stealthy modus operandi in this floor, so as to not call the monster from the first floor's attention again. While they couldn't see him, who knew if he was around? After overhearing a conversation about some sort of weapon being located in the third level, Susamo and Lust ambushed a lone clone and interrogated him for information on going deeper inside the facility. The clone was stubborn, but after a bit of a beat-down, he gave the two heroes the location of the elevator to go down the facility and the code that would activate it. Lust killed the interrogated clone so he couldn't rat them off to the others, and they went on their way after hiding the body. The two found the elevator and entered it, but as they went down the facility, it suddenly stopped. After a while of trying to find a way out and failing, they suddenly heard banging on the roof of the elevator, and a hole suddenly was ripped on it, showing the monster Susamo once again. The door suddenly opened to show they were on the third floor, which was also a lab like the second, but this time it was just one big, open room. As Sus and Lust left the elevator as fast as possible to get away from the monster, which was entering the room, they were ambushed by dozens of imperfect Susamo clones, and Lust had to to separate from Susamo to fight them with her Susano'o. Susamo then spent a good while fighting the monster, the battle being harder than normal with his Corrupted Beam not working on the creature, who had no chakra. He only won after both him and a shadow clone used Seishin Beam + Great Fire Annihilation on the creature. Lust had a bit of trouble fighting the Susamo clones, not because of their power, but because of their quantity, but nonetheless managed to defeat them. Susamo and Lust moved forward into the third level, finding their father's office, and inside it notes on the seal and how to control it. The three then used their most powerful techniques to explode the containers inside the lab, filled with flammable materials, and left the facility before it exploded on them. With the documents having been found, that facility had no reason to exist anymore. Bleeding from almost all parts of their body and with more than bits of skin missing on their arms, chest and legs, Susamo and Lust left the area. Category:Mission